


Business Deal

by IAmLying



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blackmail, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Chapter 3 is when sex stuff happens, Coercion, Crime, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Kakashi agrees but kinda is backed into a corner, Kakashi has a glass eye, Lots of plot, M/M, Multi, Murder, Obito isn't a nice guy here, Porn With Plot, Sex stuff isn't for the first few chapters, Teacher Hatake Kakashi, Top Uchiha Obito, Yakuza AU, Yakuza Obito, not a good boy Obito, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmLying/pseuds/IAmLying
Summary: “So how about this.” Said the dark-haired man, smiling as he pinned the silver-haired man in with his arms. Kakashi watched him with a keen eye, waiting. “You agree to be my toy for the next… let’s say year. In return, I smooth the way over for you to take in the boy. Or… I don’t. And you have to face the system yourself. Your choice.”-Uchiha Obito- the leader of the biggest Yakuza group in Fire Country- isn't used to being told no. So when Hatake Kakashi, a teacher, tells him no, he decides to search out an opportunity to make him say yes.  It'll just be for a year, and then he'll get this out of his system.Or well, it was.





	1. Chapter 1

It all had begun in a bar.

Uchiha Obito had just finished dealing with a group of upstarts who thought they could go against the Akatsuki. He was treating his best men to drinks, smirking as they all gathered around a table. It’s the biggest and nicest in the bar they’re in. Said bar was known as the Hanged Man and is a little joint that caters mostly to blue-collar workers and lowlives. The best table had names like Hawke and Normandy carved into it and was very well-loved from what he saw.

Obito would admit usually he would prefer something with more class, where there was a VIP section and attractive individuals walking around. He didn’t mind bars like the Hanged Man, little neighbourhood bars usually catering to regulars but he liked it classy. Clawing his way up from being the bastard child of a whore and a Yakuza to running the biggest Yakuza group in the country had given him a taste for the finer things.

But Hidan and Kisame weren’t fans of the classy places. Kakuzu thought them wasteful and last time they went Deidara blew up a good portion of the VIP section. Better to handle it at a smaller bar.

Some of them knew who they were- he saw some of the more small-time folks ignoring them while one of the small-time spymasters simply took one look and walked out with his friends but no one was really reacting to them other than being as professional as possible. It was excellent. The management didn’t know either which he liked a bit. He liked it when they knew him, he liked the power and prestige but he also liked being treated like any other when the mood suited him.

Obito was just ordering another drink when he noticed the man at the bar. Silver hair, slim body, face covered in a medical mask. He was obviously with some friends- a guy in a really green sweatsuit who had a bowl-cut, a man smoking with a pretty woman leaning on him and a dark-haired man. Obito smirked, watching the silver-haired man. He had a very nice ass from what he could see.

“Ooh, boss has found his companionship for the night.” Kisame cackled, seeing the look.

“Can I buy a drink for that man?” Obito asked the waitress, pointing him out. The woman blinked.

“Kakashi? Honey, you’re going to be disappointed.” The woman told him but Obito ignored her, watching this Kakashi hungrily. The woman did go up to him with the drink Obito had ordered- a Sharingan which was a very nice drink. Obito smirked as the man turned to see him, obviously the waitress having pointed him out. Obito could see a scar over his eye, something that intrigued Obito. How did that happen? And was it sensitive? He turned back to the waitress and said something. His friends were shaking their heads and turned to see Obito. The dark-haired man’s eyes widened- obviously he knew them- but the smoking man just shook his head and mouthed tough break.

Obito frowned. What was that about?

The waitress came back with their new round of drinks. “He says thanks but no honey. He’s not interested.” Everyone stopped and stared. Obito could see Deidara’s mouth drop while Hidan choked. Even Itachi was blinking and showing more emotion then normal.

“What?” Obito asked, a bit flat. The waitress shrugs, not affected by him. Which was interesting. Maybe she would like a job in finances? He needed people who weren’t scared of him working for him in some parts of their company.

“He’s not interested.” Obito frowned and his eyes twitched to Sasori who nodded.

“Can you tell me anything about him?” Obito asked. The waitress looked a bit annoyed.

“Honey, I ain’t gonna help you harass someone who said no.” She walked off and Obito hummed.

“…See what we can offer her in the business. I like her.” He told Kakuzu who nodded. Sasori was already looking up information about this Kakashi.

Obito leaned back and waited. He always got what he wanted. Always.

-0-

Hatake Kakashi had been spending time with his fellow teachers. They all taught at Konoha Academy- a school for the disadvantaged youth. It had been Asuma’s suggestion they go to a bar after a very long week. They headed to their favourite bar and were ready to drink.

“I do not know how you deal with Shikamaru,” Asuma said, holding his girlfriend Kurenai to his side. Asuma taught math and history while his girlfriend was the biology and art teacher. “Seriously, give me an answer Kakashi.”

“Mah, he’s smart enough I know he knows what I’m talking about,” Kakashi replied. The English teacher really wanted to pull his book out but knew Kurenai wouldn’t like it. “I also told him if he makes sure to get at least a seventy on my tests I wouldn’t call his mother in.”

“…Smart.” Asuma said before he sighed. “Maybe I can inspire him in a similar way.”

“Yosh! Shikamaru simply needs to find his flames of Youth!” Gai said. Gai was the gym teacher with a fondness for green that was strange and somehow easily passed onto one of the students. “Perhaps a challenge?”

“He does like shogi…” Asuma said.

“Aren’t we here not to talk about students,” Yamato asked. Yamato was the woods teacher as well as helping out in art. He and Kakashi went way back though neither would talk about it.

“You just don’t want to talk about Sai.” Kurenai teased. Yamato groaned and the group laughed. The waitress- Norma- walked up to them then, carrying a drink.

“Hey love, you were bought a drink.” She looked amused as she said it, setting the black and red drink down. Kakashi sighed, as Norma pointed out the person who’d bought him the drink. Turning, he saw a group of people sitting at the best seat in the house, one of them a handsome dark-haired man who was smirking at them. Kakashi turned back as the others laughed except for Yamato who froze.

“Tell him thanks but no,” Kakashi said dryly. Norma nodded and went back while the others laughed.

“Every time! We should just make a sign and put it on your back saying thanks but no.” Asuma laughed.

“Are you alright my friend?” Gai asked Yamato who gave a jerky nod and turned away. Kakashi frowned but just made a note to talk to him later.

The rest of the night was spent joking around and teasing Kakashi before they left, Kakashi grabbing Yamato to corner him.

“What was that about?” he asked softly.

“... Kakashi, you know my past best.” Yamato said softly. Kakashi did. He’d been the one to help break open ROOT- the international crime ring that had its leader very high up in the military. Yamato had been one of the few operatives of ROOT to work with them to get rid of ROOT. “I… I’m not in it anymore but I keep an ear out. That was Uchiha Obito- leader of the Akatsuki.” Kakashi hummed. He knew that name. A very big Yakuza group. “I’m just worried for you.”

“Hey, it’s not like I’ll see him ever again. You worry too much.” Kakashi told him. Yamato shrugged, scratching his chin.

“Yeah maybe. But… still. Be careful?” Kakashi agreed, but he doubted he would ever see that man again. What were the odds?


	2. Chapter 2

Obito finished up the meeting he was having with a few of his lower-ranked lieutenants when Sasori walked in carrying a file. He handed it over and Obito nodded before dismissing the men. They left with nods.

“So…” Obito began slowly.

“The file on Hatake Kakashi. I managed to get a fair bit of information.” Sasori explained. “I did have to call in a few favours for it. Nothing to bad, but we may need to engineer something around the Hanged Man to get the man in debt to us again.”

“The spymaster or whatever he is?” Obito asked.

“More like he’s a mercenary who works with his friend to deal with minor issues. They took down the Pretenders Gang a while back.”

“They a threat?” Obito asked.

“No. The Pretenders were going against your rules to stop human trafficking.” Sasori replied. Obito nodded and then opened the file, dismissing Sasori.

Hatake Kakashi. An only child, his father committed suicide when he was ten and Kakashi was placed in the care of Namikaze Minato, a teacher.

Ex-Military. Discharged after losing his eye, was given a glass eye. Lost his eye while busting open the ROOT international gang that cause numerous issues around the world. Was discharged due to that even- one of the top brass was head of ROOT and while it had been good to reveal him it did Kakashi no favours. Wore a medical mask- it was unclear if it was due to the heavy beating that lost him his eye as some doctors theorized his health would be in bad shape after or if it was him doing it for fun as he had worn a mask as a teenager.

Currently was a teacher at Konoha Academy. Single. Had a pug named Pakkun. Friends with a teacher called Hibari Yamato, AKA Tenzo, a former member of ROOT who is in witness protection.

Studying the picture of the man- taken for the school yearbook, Obito smiled.

What an interesting man. As was the information included on Namikaze. The man had lost his wife in childbirth and was currently suffering from terminal pancreatic cancer.

His son was supposed to be taken care of by Kakashi.

But there were marks against Kakashi. Single man? Single gay man? Red flags for some idiots. Add in the fact he was discharged… well no one knew how. It was all hushed up. And that would get some side-eyes.

Not to mention apparently Namikaze had some unsavoury relatives who wanted the young teen- Naruto was the kid’s name apparently- to be in their care for his inheritance.

Obito smiled. It wasn’t a nice smile. It was the smile he had smiled when he’d killed Madara, the old man who had been his father. The smile he’d give when a plan worked out. It was a smug, self-satisfying smile.

He had a plan.

-

“Look I understand,” Kakashi said into the phone. “Policy is that- yes I know. But the will… look I can provide character references…” After a few more minutes Kakashi hung up his phone in disgust. “I hate him.”

“Hate who?” Umino Iruka- math teacher and languages teacher asked.

“The guy in charge of Naruto’s case. Something Mizuki or whatever.”

“Mizuki?” Iruka asked. “Light hair guy? Smells like metal?”

“Yeah…” Kakashi said slowly, a little shocked. “Know him?”

“Used to be one of my best friends- we slept together a few times but… the relationship was not good. He nearly killed me in an alcoholic rage.” Iruka huffed. “You know, I think I can dig up the court case? You can bring it to the guys in charge of him?”

“That would be great,” Kakashi said with a sigh. “He is the worst.”

“Agreed,” Iruka said. Yamato walked in then and frowned.

“Agreeing with Kakashi? What went wrong?”

“Mizuki,” Iruka explained to his boyfriend. Yamato made a face. He’d heard about him it seemed.

“Still having trouble?” Yamato asked Kakashi who sighed.

“It’s not that I don’t see their side. I just think that their side is stupid.” Kakashi said. “Yes, Naruto is gay and I’m gay but I grew up around him, he’s my baby brother. Yes, I was discharged but… well, the reasons are classified but they were for good. And the only reason those lot want him is for the money.”

“Isn’t Naruto told enough to say where he wants to go?” Iruka asked.

“Yeah, but they keep arguing it’s not safe or something. And I think Mizuki and others were bribed.” Kakashi sighed. The two men looked at him with sorrow but didn’t know what to do. Kakashi just got up and went to class, teaching his classes like normal.

At the end of the day, he headed home to his house, planning on taking his dog Pakkun for a walk, feeling tired. However, outside his house was a dark car, and a familiar face sitting in it.

“Yamato was right,” Kakashi muttered to himself before he walked over to glare at the car. The man inside smiled.

“Hatake Kakashi,” the man basically purred and Kakashi just wanted to sigh. Yes, the man was incredibly attractive. But really? The voice? Seriously?

“I thought me turning you down was a firm no.” Kakashi knew that it was stupid to bait the man, but he’d had a long day and felt that baiting the man was justified.

“It was… but I think you might want to hear my new offer.” The man replied. “I think you’d like it.”

“Sure.” Kakashi drawled, turning to leave but the man spoke up once more.

“After all, don’t you want Naruto to live with you?” Kakashi froze. He turned to see the man smirking at him.

“…Come inside.” Where Kakashi had his gun was not said, but thought loudly by the silver-haired man. The dark-haired man got out of the car and headed into the house with Kakashi. “What’s your name anyway?”

“Uchiha Obito.” The dark-haired man replied. “You’ll know it well soon enough.”

“Awfully cocky,” Kakashi said.

“I am. I also have a big cock.” Obito said and Kakashi had to snort. Okay, the one was funny. Leading the man into his house, Obito closed the door as Kakashi pet his pug that waddled up to him, panting.

“What do you want?” Kakashi asked. Obito hummed.

“I think we should focus on you.” He said. “You want the kid with you. The will says it to. Sure, Namikaze isn’t dead yet- but he’s almost dead and can’t take care.” Obito spoke with a bored tone, knowing this hurt Kakashi but the man didn’t flinch. “The family wants Naruto for the connections, and you are a discharged military man with little money, who is gay and single, correct?”

“You forgot the ass in charge of the case is easily bribable by the family.” Kakashi shot back and Obito laughed hard.

“I like you.” The man mused. “I really do, and not just for your ass.” Kakashi just stared in response, waiting. Obito walked forward and Kakashi stood up to face him. “I could fix that?”

“Did I impress you with my wit?” Kakashi asked and Obito chuckled darkly.

“Perhaps. But… you turned me down. That hasn’t happened in a long time. I don’t like it. And when I don’t like things? I can make things difficult for people.”

Kakashi did not betray his worry over that. It was threatening, it was a jab to his face. He watched as Obito prowled towards him, watching him with dark eyes. Obito reached up to lay his hands on the wall behind Kakashi, the silver-haired man not moving.

“So how about this.” Said the dark-haired man, smiling as he pinned the silver-haired man in with his arms. Kakashi watched him with a keen eye, waiting. “You agree to be my toy for the next… let’s say year. In return, I smooth the way over for you to take in the boy. Or… I don’t. And you have to face the system yourself. Your choice.”

And face whatever the man would throw at him to.

Kakashi turned people down mostly because sex had never been that important to him. He enjoyed it, yes. He liked picking people up occasionally yes, but at the end of the day, sex wasn’t that important or interesting enough to bother with. He liked it, he did it but he preferred choosing for himself which meant he picked them up himself. Maybe it was a control issue or maybe Yamato was right and he was asexual who had the occasional lust spike.

Was sex unimportant enough though that he would willingly go along with this deal?

Or maybe he should ask if Naruto was important enough.

Kakashi stared at Obito for a long moment, thinking. He had helped raise Naruto. He had loved the child like a brother and cared deeply for him. His relatives… Karin was a good kid, but the others weren’t. They were greedy and self-serving and Naruto would be crushed beneath them.

Kakashi closed his eyes, feeling every inch of his choice weigh on him.

“Okay.”

He’s not too surprised that the yakuza leader in front of him responds by pulling his mask down to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex next chapter so look forward to that.   
Also, side note- I headcanon Kakashi as demisexual but like that's me. And I wasn't going to put his little musings in but nooooo my brain makes me write them to kinda discuss stuff. Why brain, why?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. It's going to be a longer story then my other, and probably will have lots of plot compared to the other. I decided not to go omegaverse in the end, but I think it's good. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
